Most organic addition reactions follow the Rule of Conservation of Orbital Symmetry (Woodward-Hoffmann Rule), notably the Diels-Alder Reaction. We wish to extend photocycloadditions into general organic synthetic methods between unsaturated systems which will not be restricted by this rule. The application of these reactions to the synthesis of steroids, alkaloids and cytotoxic agents will be explored.